Series One-The Dawn of a New Era Book One-A Warrior of Old
by Greenclaw
Summary: What would Happen if You Were an Outsider of Your Own Clan? Many years have passed since the five great warrior clans went extinct, and have arose again, this time, with glorious powers. When young Greenkit finds that she has no of these extraordinary powers like her fellow Clanmates, she becomes an outsider to her own Clan. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- A Warrior of Old

In a large clearing surrounded by tall, silver-colored trees and swaying willows with a golden shine to them, a single cat sits in the blowing grass swaying from the cool gust blowing throughout the large spacious area. The cat, however, seems to have not noticed the swift wind, and is impatiently swishing its tail, as if upset that some one is late. After a few moments of silence save for the breeze blowing throughout the area, the cat gets up, as if deciding that it had waited long enough for the unknown visitor it was expecting, and walks away. Just as the cat barely steps out of the clearing, someone loudly declares "I'm here!". The cat stops and turns around, to see who had called out to it. It was a large cat, larger than the first cat to arrive in the clearing. With a shaggy battle-scarred black coat with only a gray dash on his chest, it was hard not to think of this cat as intimidating. Yet, when you looked into this cat's eyes, a warm hazel color that showed kindness and love, most other cats found themselves not as afraid of the large cat. Once it came close enough to the cat smaller than it, it sat down, snarling as it picked debris out of its large bushy tail, wincing as it tore out a particularly sharp bramble. "Did you really have to pick such a pain of a place to meet", the large black cat said in an upset, and irritated tone. The smaller cat spoke up, rolling it's large amber eyes at the larger dark cat, then saying, "Your overreacting, Blackstar, you could have crossed the river like I had." The smaller cat said said, showing off -evidently by the smaller cat's voice- her fins. Yes, these cats have special features, ones you would not see on an everyday house cat. This one in particular, seemed to have fins at the bottom of her legs near her paws, and, in the middle of both sides of her neck, gills which seemed to be closed due to being out of water. The larger darkish cat known as Blackstar snarls at the finned smaller cat, though, showing his abnormally large top canine teeth, to the she-cat. He disgustingly replied, "Are you kidding, no self-respecting Sunclan cat, even dead, would even go near water if they had a choice, and you know that, Whitestar." "Yes, yes, I understand that," the small white cat responded, "But you were the one who called me out here in the first place, so you should not be complaining. What did you bring me out here for anyways? I was having a perfectly good dream until you had to drag me to Soulclan.",Whitestar said, in a somewhat annoyed tone at the end. "I called you here because the Council has concluded that there is a new prophecy including your precious clan and its future, and I've been sent to report it to you." "Alright, go on with it then", Whitestar muttered, lying down on the cold ground of the clearing. "Alright, here goes, '_The Three who will save the clans will fail to succeed, unless a Warrior of Old will help them.'_"What does that mean? A Warrior of Old? What are you talking about?", the smaller leader exclaimed, her eyes widening when the world began to slowly distort, and the cat before her fade. Blackstar replied,"That is for the Council to know, and you to find out, Whitestar. Goodbye." "No! Don't go, you mouse-dung! Come back!", was the last thing Whitestar said before the clearing faded away, and she opened her eyes to Iceclan's leader den. A cat appeared at the entrance den sounding worried as it asked "Are you okay,Whitestar? You were talking in your sleep. Should I get some herbs? "No Wolffang, I will be fine, it was just a dream", Whitestar replied while thinking about the prophecy that was just to to her. "Just a dream..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Warrior's Franchise. I do however, own my OCs and my story plot lines.

Chapter 1- The Special Kit

Greenkit rose her tiny head, only to see darkness. She was used to this, as she had not opened her eyes yet, unlike her brother and sister, Riverkit and Nightkit. She sniffed around for her mother, and upon finding her, batted her big head with one of her tiny front paws."Momma, Momma," Greenkit whispered, trying to wake her mother, Miststone, up. "What is it, Greenkit, it's morning, you should still be sleeping", a kind, motherly, voice responded from above Greenkit. "I had that dream again, I had that dream again!", the kit said quietly, eagerly awaiting her mother's response. Miststone replies, somewhat amused, knowing that her daughter, ever since she had been born just one moon ago, had told Miststone that she kept having the same dream, even if the little kit told her mother that it was just darkness and an unknown voice whispering to her. "And what did you see in this dream, Greenkit?" "I could see this time Momma, even though I can't now, I could in the dream, I really could. I saw two big cats, one black and one white. They didn't even notice me, not even when I introduced myself, like you said to do to stranger cats. They were big meanies", Greenkit rambled out, finishing with annoyance in her voice. Her mother began to grow worried. This was not normal, not for kits, she knew for a fact that kits did not dream of cats meeting in Soulclan. Miststone asked, hoping that the cats might say something silly, or nothing at all, "Did these cats say anything at all, little one?" "Yep, they talked about Councils and prophecies. But Momma, what is a prophecy?", Greenkit questioned. She already knew what the Council was. It was her favorite bedtime story, about the cats who once created the three clans that live in the clouds in the sky helping to bring peace to their clans. She wanted to join them one day. Her mother always told said she was special anyways, so maybe the Council would let her in. Her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts, " Nothing you need to be concerned about now sweetie, now you need to go back to sleep." "Okay, Momma, Goodnight." "Goodnight, Greenkit." As her daughter fell asleep, Miststone thought about what she had just heard. 'Should I alert Whitestar about this? No, Greenkit probably only had a silly dream, there's no way she could have dreamt about Soulclan.' And with a tiny laugh, careful not to wake her month-old kits, Miststone tried to fall back asleep, and with a content sigh, was now in her own dreamworld.

END

I won't update until I have 5 or more reviews.


End file.
